In a conventional gas turbine engine, a rotor assembly is formed from a plurality of axially spaced rows of turbine blades separated by rows of stationary turbine vanes supported by framework proximate to the shell of the turbine engine. Adjacent rows of turbine blades may be separated by mini discs or other components to maintain the appropriate position of the turbine blades relative to each other. Due to the hot temperatures encountered by the turbine blades during normal turbine engine operation, conventional turbine blades typically include internal cooling systems and film cooling systems that receive cooling fluids from internal channels within the rotor assembly. Cooling fluids may be supplied to the turbine blades from rotor assemblies.
In conventional rotor assemblies, turbine vanes are sealed to the rotor assembly with a plurality of seal plates positioned axially between a row of turbine blades and a row of turbine vanes. The seal plates are supported in position with arms extending from the turbine blades. Because of the high temperature environment in which the seal plates are placed, seal plates are susceptible to buckling and other deformations. Thus, a need exists for an improved seal plate system.